Too Far Right
by Yaushibee
Summary: "He never thought he could be happier in his entire life and all because he had kicked a soccer ball a little too far right." RoWen modern Army AU. drabbley oneshot.


Normally I don't ship RoWen but after I got the idea from a episode of _Army Wives_ (s4 ep18 I believe), I just had to write it. They're older here, maybe early twenties. I wrote this in a style different from my usual (I read a NaLu fic almost a year ago I think that had a similar formatting though I can't recall the name/author) but I hope you enjoy and let me know if you do.

**Disclaimer: **Fairy Tail belong to Hiro Mashima

* * *

_The first time they met was when he crashed a soccer ball into the medical supplies tent._

She had just finished neatly stacking all the new supplies onto the shelf when the ball came flying in and hit the shelf full force. Several items went tumbling to the ground, while others broke right on impact. The bluenette whipped around to find the culprit just as he entered the tent. The bright light filtering in from outside blocked her view of his face but telling by his uniform, he was an Second Lieutenant.

His messy black hair covered his eyes as he quickly leaned down to retrieve the ball from the shattered remains of a bottle. She bent down too, reaching to grab whatever hadn't been damaged from the fall. She gathered several in her arms, her own hair falling into her eyes. She tried to brush the locks back, only resulting in a few of the bottles clattering back to the ground. She huffed, never one to lose her cool, though feeling admittedly dismayed.

She reached out to grab a bottle again before the soldier snatched it up before she could. Her eyes quickly darted up in surprise and met his onyx pair and the wide grin he wore. She instantly jumped back at their proximity but didn't break his gaze.

"Sorry about the mess."

"I-it's okay."

He grinned wider, more sheepishly, and extended his hand to hers. "I'm Romeo Conbolt."

She shook his hand, giving a small smile of her own. "Wendy Marvell."

_The second time they met was at the mess hall. _

To apologize for the mess in the medical tent, he insisted on buying her some coffee. He apologized again that the mucky brown liquid tasted nothing like what he could brew at home. She then laughed about the hilarious story he told about his dad and drank the entire cup anyway.

_The fifth time they met he showed her how to play soccer._

"No, kick it with the side of your foot, the _side_."

"I-I'm trying!"

"Here, let me show you. Like this!"

The soccer ball went soaring and ended up being right in the path of a Humvee. Both winced as the ball was flattened to a pancake. Though it was a terrible loss, neither could help but start cracking up.

_The eighth time they met he was on a stretcher in the medical bay._

Frantically she ran as soon as she had heard what happened. A terror she wasn't unfamiliar with filled her more and more with each step she took. Finally she made her way to his side and she couldn't hold back the sharp gasp that escaped her upon seeing him. The wide open wound, the bright crimson blood soaking through his uniform, and the dullness in his eyes. She instantly felt faint despite being so accustomed to the sight. Perhaps it was because it was _him_. She didn't have any time to gawk, cry, or even pass out, though as her superiors began shouting orders at her. She readily followed them but her heart was racing and all she could think about was saving his life.

Because in that moment, she realized that that was all that mattered.

_The fifteenth time they met she had to force him to stay in bed._

"You're not ready to walk yet, it'll damage your leg permanently if you try."

"I feel useless sitting here, come on."

"No. You will stay here until I deem you fit for service and that's an order, soldier."

"Y-yes, ma'am."

_The twenty-third time they met was when her service to the Army was over._

She had her bags thrown over her shoulder and a forlorn look on her delicate face. She stood waiting for the time when she could get in the Humvee and head home. It had been almost a year since she left and she missed it. Though despite that, she knew once she'd be back she'd miss him even more. More than she'd care to even admit. So when she saw him limping over, the wound in his right leg still not fully healed, she had to bite back the tears.

When he finally approached, he grinned at her, though it didn't reach his eyes. "Finally heading home for good, hey? I'm jealous."

She nodded and smiled back, the gesture taking all her effort. "I hope you won't get into too much trouble without me."

"Don't worry, I'll try not to hit anymore goals into the medical tent."

"I should hope not."

Neither of them were willing to say goodbye but as the Humvee pulled up, the pressure to say their farewells grew. Finally he reached out and grabbed her hand, holding it firm, yet gently, in his own. His voice dropped low so that only she could hear his words. She stared at her hand in his, unable to meet his eyes as the tears finally filled her eyes and began to fall.

"It's not going to be any fun without you, Wendy. I'm going to miss you."

"Me too."

He brushed one of the tears away with his thumb and shifted closer to her.

"Wendy, since the first day we met I-"

He didn't get to finish as another solider approached them and she was told it was time to leave. Reluctantly she pulled away from him. She handed her bag to the soldier and turned away to climbed into the Humvee. She wiped away the majority of the tears before sticking her head out the window and waving.

"Bye, Romeo. I'll write you as soon as I can."

"Wendy."

"Yes?"

"I love you. Please marry me."

"W-what?"

"Wendy Marvell, I am in love with you. Please marry me."

At this point her entire face was as red as a tomato, she was certain, and the tears began again. She nodded yes vigorously, unable to even speak. Relief washed over his face and when he smiled again, it lit up his eyes and his whole countenance. He stepped up to the side of the vehicle and pulled something out of his pocket. It was a small blue ring with a plastic gemstone in it and looked like it came from a cereal box. Carefully he slipped it onto her fourth finger.

"I had my dad send it to me. It's not much but I promise I'll buy you a real one when I get back from deployment."

"O-okay. Romeo?"

"Yeah?"

"I love you too."

_The twenty-fourth time they met they don't actually meet at all._

The doorbell rang and she quickly dropped what she was doing and rushed to the door. Though as she pulled it open, she was faced with someone she wasn't expecting and the excited expression she had faltered ever so slightly. Instead she was met with his father. She welcomed him in, trying not to show her disappointment, and he entered her small little apartment.

The older man had a grave expression and sensing his solemn behavior, she grew serious as well and sat beside him on the couch.

"I-is something wrong?"

He turned to her, his eyes beginning to pool with tears and as he sobbed out the words she had hoped to never hear, that's when her world crashed down.

"Romeo is M.I.A.."

_The twenty-fifth time they met she nearly bowled him over._

It had almost been three months, just short of ninety days, when they got word that he was alive. The first thing she did was cry. She cried a lot during that period but this time they were happy tears. And those tears spilled down her face again as she ran, faster than she ever thought she could, straight into his arms. The impact nearly knocked him flat on his back but he held onto her tightly just the same. He spun her around twice, then pulled away so he could get a look of her face that he had missed so dearly. She didn't even try to hold back the tears as he stared at her, taking her in.

First he slowly ran his hands through her wind-blown hair, then caressed the sides of her cheeks and brushed his fingers over her eyes to wipe away some of the tears. Finally he brushed a finger over her smiling lips and let it linger there. He glanced up to meet her eyes before leaning in and closing the distance between them.

He pulled away from the kiss after a few breathless seconds and gave her a look of complete affection, getting the same one back from her.

_The sixty-first time they met she was wearing a gown of pure white._

A sweet melody filled the whole chapel and nervously he turned around. The bridesmaids shuffled down the aisle first, each arm in arm with a groomsman. Then came the flower girl, a cute little girl not a day over five. Then the music stopped and was replaced by the Wedding March. He took in a sharp breath. Walking down the aisle, her older brother at her side, she looked simply gorgeous. The sequined bodice on her dress glistened in the light and the poofy white skirt swayed with with each step she took, making her look as if she were walking on air. He felt dazzled just looking at her.

Finally she reached the end of the aisle and her brother handed her off to him. They took each others hands and the preacher began the service. The vows were exchanged and then the time came for the rings. His best man handed him it and when he was given permission, he slid the ring delicately onto her finger. It was a real ring, made of gold with a genuine sapphire inlaid in the center, mimicking the plastic gem from the cereal box prize.

"I now pronounce you Mister and Missus Conbolt. You may now kiss the bride."

He eagerly did as told and once they pulled apart, he sighed contentedly. He never thought he could be happier in his entire life, neither did she, and all because he had kicked a soccer ball a little too far right.


End file.
